Present semiconductor packages and methods for forming semiconductor packages are inadequate, for example resulting in excess cost, decreased reliability, or package sizes that are too large. For example, conventional techniques may form a copper pillar by etching a hole in a resist layer and filling the hole with copper to form the copper pillar. Such conventional techniques are commonly limited to an aspect ratio (a height to width ratio) of about 2:1. One factor limiting such conventional techniques from obtaining greater aspect ratios is that as the depth of the etched hole increases, the more difficult it becomes to completely fill the hole with copper.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.